Adventrues with a Drow Mercinary
by melmar19
Summary: Rune, a drow, has been taken captive and Jarlaxle stumbles upon her and frees her with the promise that she repays him for the service.


Chapter One

Jarlaxle strode leisurely through the corridors of the castle. He had gained nearly full access to the whole castle due to his cunning and charm. He randomly wandered into a room with various devises for torture were being stored. Most of these escaped his attention when he caught sight of a figure near the back wall. Striding over towards the figure he saw that it was a young woman who looked to be Drow, but not completely.

Rune heard the door open, but only lifted her head slightly from where she stood. It was someone different than usual, but she chose to ignore the figure for the most part. She had already endured torture today and had no desire for more, but then again that wasn't her choice to make. The man strode over to where she was walking with a slight swagger and a smug grin that slowly disappeared as he came closer. A light jingling accompanied the person as he approached such a sound came from the many bangles he wore on his wrists. When he came into view she could get a good look at him. He was defiantly Drow and dressed not unlike a pirate. He wore a wide brimmed dark purple hat with a long plume stuck in the band. Over his left eye he wore an eye patch. He also wore a thin white shirt and a short red vest, pants that fit a little on the tight side and traveling boots. A dark purple cape hung lightly around his shoulders. He had various piercings about his head and face, but it was done tastefully. A silver ring a little thicker than wire pierced the right side of his lower lip, multiple piercing about the outer rim of his ears, but not so many that they weighed them down and misshaped them. He also wore various rings on his fingers and bangles on his wrists. She could tell that he was bald and clean shaven with sharp and attractive features.

Jarlaxle stood a few feet away from the female figure who sat shackled and chained to the wall and wearing the garb of a pleasure slave. He raised an eye brow as he studied her, but it was easy to see that he was repulsed at what she had endured and the conditions she was forced to remain in. He addressed her trying to get some information from her, "How did you come to be here?" He asked.

Rune was surprised at this question, but any hope of rescue or escape had long died, "I was captured and taken here by force and due to repeat escape attempts have been sentenced to remain here at the mercies of the guards and their fancies," she replied wearily and in a monotone.

"I was under the impression that slavery was banned in these parts," he said as he squatted down and reached out a hand fully expecting her to try and move away or bite him, but she didn't move. He lifted her chin and brushed her hair away from her face with his other hand. He looked into her eyes and he felt a pang in his heart. What he saw was a tortured and captive soul. The spark was all, but gone. All that remained was a person who had given up all hope and was now just waiting to die, "I'll get you out of here," He murmured.

Rune grunted in reply, _How many times have I heard that before._ though she had to admit he had a very gentle way about him. His touch was gentle and coaxing even endearing. The exact opposite of the guards' slapping and bruising grip. She leaned into his touch almost without thinking.

Jarlaxle smiled, "Come on, lets get you out of here, but I shall want payment in return" he said grabbing her under the arms and hauling her to her feet. Whispering an incantation the shackles and chains fell from her, "You're not a full blooded Drow are you?" he inquired.

Rune rubbed her wrists, "No… well I should say not exactly. I'm the product of a failed magic experiment. I was supposed to be made to obey any command given to me and shape shift on demand, but as you can see it didn't work. I have shape shifting abilities just not anything else," Rune explained.

"Ah, I understand. So getting you out of here should be easy," he said thoughtfully, "Now just to think of something that would be easy to sneak out of here."

As he was thinking Rune morphed down into a medium sized lizard and crawled over to him, "Will this work?" She asked tugging at his pant leg with her teeth.

"That's perfect," Jarlaxle replied cheerily, "Come on lets go." He walked over to the door and Rune scurried after him. Upon coming out of the hall they were confronted by a guard.

"Ah, Jarlaxle, sampling our goods?" he said in a suggestive tone.

"No, actually just exploring," He replied. Rune took this moment to start climbing up to his shoulder.

Jarlaxle felt Rune begin climbing up his leg and though surprised he didn't flinch. Sensations like this didn't really bother him. Rune continued climbing until she had comfortably settled across his shoulders. Then she turned her head and shot her tongue out at the guard.

Jarlaxle grinned at the guard, "I've been looking everywhere for her," he said pointing to the lizard, "I found her while she was still and egg so she thinks I'm her father. Strange how animals think, isn't it."

The guard appeared to be thoroughly disturbed, "I see, well carry on," he said and continued down the hallway. Jarlaxle headed back to the upper levels where his traveling companion Artimis Entrari would be waiting to talk with him, "You know you are quite the little actress," He said to her.

Rune shrugged, "I hope I didn't offend you," she said settling into a more comfortable position on his shoulders. Jarlaxle shook his head, "No, not really," he replied.

Rune raised an eye brow, "Okay that's a little different, but I suppose it could have. You are different from normal men that I've met," she agreed.

"Why blend in and look like everyone else when you were made an individual," he replied.

Rune nodded, "So does that mean you like me?" she asked a little confused.

"Yes, even attracted to maybe, only the future will tell" he admitted shamelessly.

"Good cause I like you too," she replied.

Jarlaxle, "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship," He said lovingly. Rune rubbed the top of her smooth head against Jarlaxle's cheek and uttered a low sort of purr that some reptile are capable of making.


End file.
